De quem será esse bebê?
by Mila Fawkes
Summary: Gina, aos 23 anos se descobre grávida. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ela não sabe dizer se o filho é de Harry ou de Draco.
1. No Beco Diagonal

**Sinopse: **Gina, aos 23 anos se descobre grávida. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ela não sabe dizer se o filho é de Harry ou de Draco.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence... somente a minha imaginação podre e bizarra.

**

* * *

**

De quem será esse bebê?

Capítulo 1: No Beco Diagonal

Duas mulheres ruivas estavam andando despreocupadas pelo Beco Diagonal, conversando alegremente e carregando algumas sacolas, até que pararam em frente à uma loja de artigos para quadribol, olhando a vitrine.

- E então, minha filha... – disse a mais velha, uma senhora gorda e baixa, que usava uma roupa verde-musgo muito chamativa. – Você e Harry ainda não tem previsão de quando será o casamento?

Gina, a ruiva por volta dos 23 anos, encarava a vitrine como se ela estivesse apresentando uma dança das vassouras super potentes. Sua mãe continuava a fitá-la, agora com impaciência.

- Oras, Ginevra Molly Weasley! Vocês já estão noivos à quantos anos? – bradou a sra Weasley, chamando a atenção de Gina e dos passantes.

- Shhh! Mamãe, faça-me o favor! – pediu Gina num tom sussurrante, olhando ansiosamente para os lados. – Eu não tenho intenção de sair nos jornais e revistas por causa de uma suposta crise com o Menino-Escolhido-Que-Sobreviveu!

- Querida, escute-me... – a sra Weasley disse num tom mais amável. – Harry me disse que você não está assim... bem, digamos que você não está se mostrando muito _interessada_ aos assuntos do casamento. Posso saber o que é que se passa nessa cabecinha?

- Por Deus, mamãe, não há nada de errado comigo! – era Gina quem perdia a paciência agora. – Apenas não quero precipitar as coisas, quero que tudo seja perfeito e na hora certa! Apenas isso!

A sra Weasley fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Gina imediatamente a cortou, começando a falar sobre o presente de Rony, motivo pelo qual elas estavam paradas em frente à loja de artigos para quadribol. Gina olhou para a vitrine e viu o reflexo de cabelos loiro-prateados do outro lado da rua, vindo em sua direção.

- Oh não... – chorou numa voz cansada. – Olha quem está vindo aí, mamãe...

- Ora, não se amole com esse menino, ele só não sabe o que fazer já que não está mais em Hogwarts e não tem mais a Harry para aborrecer. Vamos entrar, querida, venha. – a sra Weasley conduziu-a para dentro da loja, que estava cheia de gente, todos disputando as novidades do esporte mais famoso do mundo bruxo. – Olhe esse pomo-de-ouro, Gina! Aqui diz que esse é o modelo mais rápido que existe. Rony vai adorar, é a cara dele!

- Mamãe, Rony não é um bom apanhador, ele mal consegue alcançar aquele pomo com a asa quebrada que nós temos em casa...

- Oh, que maldade falar assim de seu irmão, minha filha! – desaprovou a sra Weasley. – Bem, mexa-se... parece que o menino Malfoy ainda está atrás de encrenca.

Gina rolou os olhos, sua mãe jamais se conformaria com o fato de que as crianças um dia crescem. Todos eles seriam sempre meninos na cabeça da sra Weasley.

- Vestes de primeira, cabelos loiros e bem-cuidados, andar seguro e definitivamente superior... – disse uma voz às costas de Gina. – Não está me reconhecendo, Weasel?

- Bom dia para você também, Malfoy. – quem respondeu foi a sra Weasley, fitando-o com desinteresse. Draco apenas sorriu de lado e ela se voltou para Gina. – Acho que então devemos procurar por algo menos...

- Caro? – completou Malfoy ainda sorrindo, agora com uma sombrancelha levantada. Gina tirou sua varinha de dentro do bolso rapidamente e apontou-a para o loiro.

- É melhor você ir andando, Malfoy! – ameaçou, quase cuspindo as palavras. Draco cruzou os braços na frente do peito e não se moveu um só milímetro.

- Vai me amaldiçoar, Weasel?

Temendo um confronto, a sra Weasley agarrou a varinha da mão de Gina, colocando-a dentro do bolso de suas próprias vestes, ignorando o olhar zangado da filha.

- Ninguém irá amaldiçoar ninguém aqui... não na minha presença! – ela disse serevamente, olhando de Gina à Draco. – Eu sugiro que você procure algo para fazer ao invés de ficar nos seguindo, menino.

Draco olhou incrédulo para a matriarca dos Weasleys, não podia acreditar que ela o havia chamado de menino. Gina abafou uma gargalhada, enquanto o "menino" se virava bruscamente esvoaçando sua capa e ia embora, com o rosto levemente corado.

- Você é impagável, mamãe! – desatou a rir, enquanto procurava novamente um presente para o irmão entre as prateleiras. – Ah, acho que encontrei!

- Mas Rony tem vários pares de luvas em casa, ele não ficará contente com mais um.

- Mas essa é o último lançamento da linha Chudley Cannons... tem até uma miniatura do goleiro em uma das mãos, veja. – apontou para a figurinha de um bruxo que voava rapidamente de aro em aro.

- Certo... bem, levaremos essa então. Espero que Rony goste.

- Ele vai adorar, mãe, não se preocupe. – disse Gina, já caminhando em direção ao balcão para pagar.

- Espere, Gina... talvez devêssemos levar um presente para Harry também, o que acha? – Gina parou de repente e olhou para a mãe, que estava perdida entre os muitos modelos de pomo.

- Harry só fará aniversário em Julho, mamãe.

- Mas fazer um agrado ao seu noivo não lhe custará um dedo, minha filha. Nós devemos cuidar daquilo que temos, Harry anda inseguro com relação ao...

- Mamãe, por favor, deixe que do meu relacionamento com o Harry cuido eu! – Gina ralhou, incomodada com a situação. – Entenda, eu amo o Harry e quero me casar com ele, mas as coisas devem fluir naturalmente, eu não quero forçar nada para não me arrepender no futuro. É apenas isso, mamãe!

- Oh, certo então... – suspirou a sra Weasley, frustrada. – Eu não direi mais nada, se é isso o que você quer.

- Sim, eu prefiro assim. – percebendo que a mãe ficou ligeiramente chateada, Gina deu-lhe um beijo estalado em uma das bochechas. – Obrigada por me compreender, mamãe.

- É pra isso que as mães servem, afinal. – sorriu amplamente e acrescentou, enquanto pagavam pelo par de luvas de goleiro. – Por favor, é para presente, sim? Meu filho Rony está fazendo aniversário, oh, ele é fantastico quando está jogando, você precisa vê-lo...

Enquanto Gina olhava distraída para as prateleiras, a sra Weasley contava para a balconista as façanhas de Ronald Weasley no campo de quadribol. A menina, que devia ter por volta dos 18 anos, estava visivelmente irritada com a interferência da sra Weasley, que opinava sobre o embrulho a todo momento, não deixando que ela terminasse o feitiço.

- Oras, deixe que eu faço isso, dê-me aqui. – resmungou, apanhando o presente de Rony de cima do balcão. Fez um floreio com a varinha, transformando o par de luvas em um bonito arranjo laranja-vivo.

- Meio óbvio, não é mamãe? Rony saberá que é algo do time assim que notar o embrulho.

- Não me amole, Gina! – a sra Weasley agarrou fortemente o embrulho, com cara de poucos amigos, mas suavizou a expressão ao falar novamente. – O que acha de tomarmos um sorvete?

- Ótima idéia, sra Weasley! – sorriu animada. – Mas antes... – colocou uma das mãos dentro do bolso da mãe e agarrou sua varinha. – É bom que isso fique comigo! – completou sorrindo, indo em direção à sorveteria.

Já passavam das três horas da tarde quando Gina e sua mãe saíram da sorveteria. Decidiram caminhar mais um pouco, olhando as vitrines e jogando papo fora, já que era raro encontrar tempo na agenda de Gina desde que ela foi promovida à chefe do departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas.

Era um trabalho longe de ser monótono, ocorrências de mau uso da magia eram feitas à toda hora. Gina estava sobrecarregada, mas gostava de seu trabalho e não entendia porque todos insistiam em dizer que ela trabalhava demais.

Sempre que alguma coisa dava errada, Gina se prontificava a resolver o assunto pessoalmente, encontrando-se com o infrator. Diversas vezes fora surpreendida com situações fora de controle, voltando para casa com graves ferimentos. Muitas pessoas sofreram perdas terríveis com a ascensão de Lord Voldemort e mesmo com a vitória de Harry Potter, a maioria ainda mantinha sequelas dessa guerra, se tornando pessoas violentas e sem respeito às leis mágicas.

Esse era um dos motivos da constante interferência de Molly na vida de Gina. Desde que Gina começou a trabalhar, a sra Weasley vinha insistindo para que a filha arrumasse um outro emprego, menos perigoso e que exigisse menos dela. Mas Gina, com seu temperamento forte e obstinada como sempre, decidiu seguir a carreira, se tornando em menos de três anos, a chefe do departamento, para o orgulho e pavor da sra Weasley.

- Gina, minha filha... – começou, enquanto se dirijiam à "Gemialidades Weasley", lojo de logros dos gêmeos, que fazia muito sucesso, tanto no Beco Diagonal quanto na sua filial em Hogsmeade. – Sei que você não gosta que eu me intrometa em seus assuntos, mas eu realmente acho que você está trabalhando demais, veja, está magra e com olheiras, aposto como não se alimenta direito desde que se tornou chefe daquele lugar e...

- Mamãe, eu estou bem. – cortou-a com delicadeza. Sabia que a sra Wealsey ainda sentia muito a perda de Percy, que morreu durante a guerra em um dos ataques de comensais ao ministério e ela não suportaria outra perda. – Entenda, eu estou fazendo um trabalho que me faz bem de certa forma, eu não aguentaria ficar o dia todo trancada dentro de uma sala cheia de papéis. A senhora sabe que burocracia não é o meu forte.

- Mas Gina...

- Além do mais, eu estou sendo reconhecida pelo que faço, nunca me senti melhor em toda a minha vida, apesar dos pesares.

- E são esses pesares que me incomodam, minha filha. – disse a sra Weasley com um ar cansado, de quem tentava fazer a mesma coisa sempre que tinha oportunidade e nunca obtinha sucesso. – Mas você sabe o que está fazendo, eu espero...

- Sim, eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, não se preocupe. – respondeu, dando um sorriso e empurrando a mãe para dentro da loja. – Vamos, estou com saudade dos meus irmãos, há quanto tempo não os vejo? Um mês?

Elas entraram na loja, que estava abarrotada de mercadorias até o teto. As prateleiras quase oscilando para os lados, abrigavam todo o tipo de objetos enfeitiçados, algumas caixas espalhadas pelo chão portando dezenas de varinhas falsas e telescópios esmurradores. Ao lado, a indicação de que não deveriam ser testadas sobre pessoas com temperamento muito forte.

- Olha só quem deu as caras por aqui, Fred! – berrou Jorge, enquanto retirava os carrapatos da cara de uma menininha loira, provavelmente por volta dos 9 anos. Ela chorava ao lado de sua mãe que bufava e lhe dizia que sua desobediência lhe renderia um severo castigo, enquanto o ruivo fazia um feitiço de desaparecimento nos carrapatos. – Bem, pode ser que tenha restado alguns, mas provavelmente a senhora irá percebê-los quando atingirem o tamanho de um hipógrifo. – e piscou para a senhora que o olhava agradecida diante da expressão aterrorizada da pequena menina.

- Gininha, minha maninha! – disse Fred, pulando algumas caixas para chegar até elas, que assistiam a cena divertidas. – Sim, Jorge tem jeito com as crianças, elas sempre voltam mais obedientes pra cá.

- Gostaria que alguém tivesse me ajudado com vocês dois, não imaginam o trabalho que me deram. – disse a sra Weasley, encantada com a garotinha. – Oh, quando ganharei mais netos? Ainda não temos uma menina na família!

Fred bufou e a sra Weasley começou mais um sermão sobre como eles deveriam ser mais responsáveis, que já estava na hora de se casarem e lhe dar netos. Os gêmeos tentavam rebater, dizendo que ela se arrependeria depois que as crianças se mostrassem iguais – ou piores – a eles.

Ficaram conversando por algum tempo, rindo e debochando da matriarca, que parecia querer formar a família mais numerosa do mundo mágico. Gina deixou-os por um tempo, alegando querer usar o banheiro, mas algo em uma prateleira mais escondida chamou sua atenção. O reflexo de cabelos loiro-platinados não eram um bom sinal.

Ela se aproximou vagarosamente, pensando em alguma azaração para lançar em Malfoy caso ele lhe atacasse. Espichou o pescoço, olhando para o fundo do pequeno corredor e uma mulher com uma longa cabeleira loira estava agachada no chão, vasculhando uma caixa de bolinhos explosivos.

- Er... com licença, posso ajudá-la? – perguntou receosa, assustando-se quando a mulher virou o rosto e a encarou. Aquela não podia ser Narcisa Malfoy, poderia?

Ela continuou agachada, numa posição completamente "não Malfoy", mas olhando Gina firmentente nos olhos, parecendo não reconhecer nela nenhum traço Weasley.

- Eu pensei que não haviam subordinados nessa loja. Reclamarei da sua falta de competência com o gerente. – disse Narcisa num tom arrogante que não havia se perdido com o tempo. Gina quis rebater, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. O que fazia Narcisa Malfoy sentada sobre as pernas procurando por algo em uma loja de logros?

- Bem, sinto muito pela minha displiscência, sra... Malfoy. – falou cuidadosamente, tentando soar amável. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Estou procurando por uma varinha. – ela disse sem rodeios, voltando a revirar a caixa de bolinhos. Gina ficou olhando estática para Narcisa, que resmungava sem parar para si mesma. – Ingratos... roubaram minha varinha... ninguém reconhece... Olivaras não me vende... fora do meu juízo... ingratos...

Ficou parada por um tempo, analizando a situação e lembrou-se de ter ouvido falar, há muito tempo, que Narcisa havia sido internada no Saint Mungus com suspeita de problemas mentais. Mas ela saiu pouco tempo depois, voltando para a mansão com Draco. Decerto ele estava mantendo sua mãe em casa para não precisar lidar com a imprensa.

- Ficará apenas olhando, ou irá procurar a maldita varinha? – ameaçou Narcisa entre os dentes.

- Hum... bem, sim senhora. – fingiu procurar pela varinha na prateleira, entre os muitos sabores de chicletes mordedores de língua, tentando pensar em algo para tirá-la daquela situação. – Oh, mas é claro! Aguarde um minuto, sim? Tenho certeza de que sei aonde estão as varinhas.

Voltou alguns instantes depois, carregando uma varinha falsa em suas mãos e entregou-a a Narcisa, ficando ao seu lado, um pouco mais atrás. Narcisa brandiu a varinha e viu um jato se iluminar à sua frente. Gina abaixou a sua varinha rapidamente, colocando-a no bolso, sem que Narcisa visse.

- Bem, esta deve servir... é de pelo de unicórnio, acredito? – disse olhando para Gina e sem aguardar por uma resposta, saiu em direção ao caixa para pagar.

- Espere, sra Malfoy! – Narcisa parou e encarou-a, impaciente. – Por favor, não diga nada ao gerente, eu... bem, leve a varinha como um presente meu, assim ficaremos quites.

Era sua sina deparar-se com situações inusitadas e Gina sabia bem como lidar com elas. Narcisa pareceu satisfeita com a troca de favores e partiu, um pouco sorridente. Gina sentiu-se penalizada com seu estado, mas lembrando-se de tudo o que a família Malfoy havia feito em favor do lado negro na guerra, achou que era mais do que merecido.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Uma fic mais light, sem tanta violência, com doses alternadas de H/G e D/G... espero que gostem!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	2. Violando regras

**De quem será esse bebê?**

Capítulo 2 – Violando regras

A lua estava particularmente linda naquela noite. A família Weasley havia se reunido para comemorar o aniversário de Rony, que estava radiante. Um imenso bolo surgiu na mesa improvisada no quintal da Toca. Cantaram os parabéns, cada um em seu próprio tom, garantindo muitas risadas e a bagunça de sempre.

- Assopre as velinhas, Roniquito! – gritou Gina, fazendo as orelhas do irmão ficarem vermelhas.

O aniversariante assoprou-as e no mesmo momento uma das velas explodiu, fazendo voar bolo por todos os lados. A sra Weasley teve um ataque de fúria, jurando a todos que trancaria os gêmeos dentro do armário de vassouras por um mês. Mas a alegria de Rony era tanta que ele apenas sorriu, entusiasmado.

- Vamos cortar o bolo! – Rony gritou com a cara cheia de chantily. – Ou o que restou dele. – completou, fazendo todos os presentes rirem, até a matriarca.

A festa se seguiu animada, todos conversando alto, Hermione fazendo aviãozinho para um Rony muito vermelho por detrás do chantily. E Gina deitada no colo de Harry, sobre o gramado do quintal, observando a lua.

- Gina... – chamou-a, enquanto acariciava seus sedosos cabelos vermelhos.

- Sim? – Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos de Harry em seu cabelo. Sentia-se imensamente feliz em estar ali ao lado dele, por quanto tempo esperara até que ele estivesse pronto para se envolver com ela?

- Estive pensando... quem sabe não esteja na hora de marcarmos a data do nosso casamento? – Gina continuou calada, sem se mover, evitando o olhar de Harry. – Já estamos juntos à tanto tempo. Eu sinto que... bem, talvez estejamos adiando demais, não acha?

Gina se levantou, procurando encontrar os olhos de Harry, isso já estava se tornando cansativo. Quantas vezes teria de dizer que não havia nada de errado com eles, ela apenas esperava que se casassem no momento certo.

- Harry... eu sei que anda impaciente com isso, mas casamento não é algo que deve ser levado assim, com tanta pressa. – Harry levou a mão à testa, passando os dedos pela cicatriz, num movimento involuntário. – O sonho da minha vida é me casar com você, mas eu não quero apressar as coisas, certo?

- Eu entendo, Gina. – disse depois de um certo tempo, baixando os olhos para as mãos. – O que eu queria saber é se... bem... você não vai mudar de idéia, vai? – Gina riu. – Não ria!

- Ora, o que você queria que eu fizesse? – disse incrédula, acariciando as mãos de Harry. Abriu um belo sorriso e continuou. – Eu esperei por isso desde que te vi pela primeira vez naquela estação, embarcando para Hogwarts. Porque diabos eu mudaria de idéia agora?

- Eu gosto de ouvir isso, sabia? – Harry sorriu de volta, em seguida envolvendo-a em um beijo.

- Então eu faço questão de que escute para sempre... – disse junto ao ouvido de Harry, num sussurro, voltando a beijá-lo.

Beijaram-se com paixão, deitados sobre o gramado mal-cortado, sendo banhados pela lua cheia que brilhava especialmente para os apaixonados.

- Mãe! Harry está engolindo a Gina! – gritou a voz nervosa de Rony, fazendo os dois se alarmarem.

- Cale a boca, Ron! Vá procurar o que fazer e vê se não enche! – retrucou Gina exasperada. Ela se virou novamente para Harry, que estava encabulado. – Rony é mesmo um idiota. Oh, Harry! Não acredito que ainda fica constrangido com as crises de ciúmes do Rony!

Harry deu de ombros, pegou as mãos de Gina e envolveu-as em torno de seu pescoço, beijando-a nos lábios delicadamente.

- Então é melhor eu me acostumar com isso. O que acha de darmos ao Rony mais motivos para as crises? – disse, quase sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela.

- Ótima idé... – Harry selou novamente seus lábios, não deixando-a terminar a frase.

O final de semana passou voando e como se não bastasse, Gina encontrou o escritório atolado em serviço na segunda-feira. Repassou mentalmente as dúzias de afazeres para a parte da manhã e lentantou-se de sua cadeira, já animada.

Quase ao final do dia, Gina sentou-se na velha poltrona que havia ao lado dos arquivos em seu escritório e pediu um chá à secretária, que atendeu-a prontamente com um aceno de varinha.

- Srta Weasley! – entrou apressado pela porta um menino de pouco mais de 17 anos, derrubando os papéis empilhados em cima da mesa. Ajeitou-se atrapalhadamente e arrumou os óculos quadrados sobre o nariz. – Desculpe. Srta Weasley, temos uma pequena emergência, parece que uma bruxa foi vista aterrorizando trouxas em Londres. Nossos informantes garantem que nenhuma magia foi realizada, mas a mulher insiste em apontar a varinha na direção dos trouxas, ameaçando azará-los e diz, em alto e bom tom, que veio exterminar a população de sangue-ruins em honra ao Lord das Trevas.

- Certo, Josh. – Gina pegou a pauta das mãos do menino e examinou-a. – Muito bem, parece que teremos algum trabalho pela frente. Mande dois obliviadores para o local e um oficial para deter a louca. Identifique-a e eu cuidarei do restante.

Aparatou em frente aos portões da mansão Malfoy, o sol desaparecia por detrás das montanhas e as estrelas iam aparecendo timidamente, uma a uma. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando encostou nas grades de ferro. Tentou imaginar como seria recebida por Malfoy e tudo o que vinha em sua mente eram luzes e sons de feitiços hostis.

Jamais em sua vida poderia supor encontrar Draco Malfoy em uma situação delicada como essa. Quando Josh trouxe o relatório sobre o incidente com os trouxas, Gina não conseguia acreditar que envolvia o nome de Narcisa. Se ela mesma não tivesse presenciado uma cena de insanidade vinda de uma das mais belas e misteriosas figuras da sociedade bruxa, teria mandado o jovem assistente checar novamente os dados.

Pigarreou e incerta do que deveria fazer para que Malfoy tivesse conhecimento de sua presença em frente aos portões, encheu os pulmões de ar para que sua voz alcançasse a mansão. Mas antes que pudesse gritar, um estalido forte avisou-a da presença de mais alguém ali, fazendo-a se engasgar com o susto.

- Por favor, o sr Malfoy irá aguardá-la em sua sala de visitas, senhorita. Tenha a bondade... – o elfo doméstico fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando o caminho para o interior da mansão depois de abrir o portão com um feitiço. A ruiva ficou impressionada com a destreza do pequeno servo em articular as frases. Nem de longe ele lembrava Dobby, com suas falas erradas e mal postas.

Gina caminhou lentamente, admirando o belo jardim e formulando algumas frases para que a conversa sobre Narcisa não começasse de maneira errada. O que ela duvidava que aconteceria, mesmo que não abrisse a boca para falar nada.

Adentrou a mansão e ficou impressionada com o tamanho e a beleza de tudo ali, poderia dizer que parecia ainda maior sendo vista do lado de dentro. Seguiu o elfo por um corredor cheio de salas, parando em frente à última, que estava com a porta entreaberta. O elfo bateu de leve e uma voz arrastada e calma soou lá de dentro.

- Entre...

Receosa, deu alguns poucos passos esperando por um ataque ou algo do tipo e estranhou quando se deparou com um Malfoy de expressão tranquila, sentado em uma confortável poltrona de veludo negro. Gina se esforçou para reprimir o riso quando notou que Draco Malfoy estava usando óculos, obviamente para se fazer parecer mais sério do que costumava ser.

- A que devo o prazer da visita, Weasley? – a voz veio carregada de sarcasmo, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco exibia um sorriso de desdém.

- Já deve saber o motivo, Malfoy. – cortou-o com rispidez. – Então, vamos direto ao ponto. Narcisa Malfoy foi vista aterrorizando trouxas em uma pequena vila num canto afastado de Londres. Embora não tenha usado nenhum tipo de magia, os trouxas ficaram assustados com a abordagem. Gostaria de resolver o assunto sem mais problemas... entenda, preciso que mantenha sua mãe afastada de encrencas, ou terei que utilizar meus próprios meios.

Malfoy se levantou com ferocidade, jogando o livro que tinha nas mãos em cima da poltrona. Encarou Gina com olhos faiscantes, fechando os punhos. A ruiva já esperava por esse descontrole emocional de Draco, mesmo que este tivesse se preparado fisicamente para passar uma melhor impressão.

- Está me ameaçando, Weasel? – Draco sibilou, sem tirar os olhos de Gina.

- Não é uma ameaça, Malfoy, é apenas um aviso. Se eu estivesse o ameaçando, você teria motivos suficientes para não dormir de olhos fechados, pode acreditar. – e antes que Draco pudesse revidar, acrescentou. – Eu estarei atenta à qualquer descuido seu, portanto, é melhor que Narcisa fique longe de confusões. Será que fui clara?

- Clara como a água, Weasel... – respondeu com raiva, engolindo qualquer ofensa que gostaria de proferir contra a ruiva. Era visível o seu desgosto por ter que acatar uma ordem de Gina, porém Draco não tinha outra escolha no momento. – Agora, poderia me agraciar com o prazer da sua ausência?

Quantos anos teria que cumprir em Azkaban se lançasse em Malfoy uma maldição imperdoável? Preferiu ignorar a grosseria do loiro e caminhou em direção à porta, sem dizer nada.

Já estava perto do hall de entrada quando escutou gritos vindos do andar de cima. Imediatamente Malfoy alcançou-a, olhando-a ameaçadoramente e indicou-lhe a saída. Gina seguiu até a porta e abriu-a, não contendo um olhar de curiosidade que lançou à pomposa escadaria de mármore que Malfoy havia subido às pressas.

Tinha plena noção de que isso iria contra todas as regras do ministério, mas seu espírito grifinório lembrou-a de que Gina nunca fora um exemplo de disciplina em se tratando de respeitar regras. Subiu as escadas sorrateiramente, com o coração aos pulos, olhando ao redor como se esperasse um flagrante.

Aos poucos a gritaria se intensificou e Gina pôde entender algumas frases. Narcisa Malfoy parecia revoltada, ameaçando Draco ao mesmo tempo em que jogava objetos nas paredes, abafando seus gritos histéricos. Colou um dos ouvidos na parede, perto da porta.

- Você não entende! Eu não necessito de cuidados, o que pensa que sou? – berrava Narcisa a plenos pulmões. – Eu não sou louca!

- Mãe... – disse Draco em uma voz serena, que Gina nunca tinha ouvido antes. – Abaixe o tom, por favor.

- Seu pai o castigaria se soubesse o que está fazendo comigo! – mais um objeto fora arremessado contra a parede, assustando Gina. – Nunca em minha vida... como ousa me trancar dentro de um quarto para falar com agentes do ministério?

O som de objetos se espatifando nas paredes aumentara e a voz de Draco não pôde ser ouvida. De repente os barulhos cessaram e tudo ficou assustadoramente quieto. Alguns passos arrastados soaram e Gina não conteve a ansiedade de espiar pela fresta da porta.

Observou Draco sentado no chão com uma das mãos na face e a outra apoiando o peso do corpo para o lado. Narcisa ajoelhou-se do seu lado e abraçou-o, derramando lágrimas grossas de seus belos olhos azuis.

- Desculpe, meu filho... eu... eu não pretendia me descontrolar dessa maneira... – soluçou exasperada, segurando o rosto de Draco banhado em sangue entre suas mãos delicadas. – Eu posso consertar isso, apenas não se mexa, eu...

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. – disse Draco com a voz embargada. Gina sentiu-se extremamente suja por estar presenciando algo tão pessoal, que de maneira nenhuma lhe dizia respeito. Mas ao contrário do que seu pensamento lhe ordenava, continuou com os olhos fixos na cena à sua frente. – Deite-se um pouco, você precisa descansar. – acompanhou Narcisa até a cama e ajeitou o lençol sobre ela. Gina pensou que essa seria a única vez em sua vida que veria Malfoy fazer algo tão humano. Draco fez um movimento com a varinha e todos os objetos quebrados voltaram aos seus devidos lugares.

Talvez por ter visto algo tão incomum, Gina tivesse entrado em uma espécie de choque, pois não conseguiu se mover quando Draco escancarou a porta. Viu um lampejo de fúria nascer em seus olhos acinzentados, mas se apagou em instantes. Sentiu-se sendo puxada pelo braço, que fora apertado com mais força do que o necessário.

O primeiro pensamento que teve foi que Draco a mataria. Mas nem ele poderia ser assim tão burro, já que o ministério tinha total conhecimento da visita de Gina à mansão Malfoy. Seu segundo pensamento deixou-a exasperada, imaginando que todo o seu esforço para conseguir chegar à posição em que estava no ministério teria ido por água abaixo, já que Malfoy informaria aos seus superiores dessa sua pequena... violação às regras.

- Satisfeita com o que viu, Weasley? – perguntou Draco forçando-a a se sentar em uma poltrona, na mesma sala onde estiveram "conversando" instantes antes. O loiro se entou na poltrona oposta, apontando a varinha para o próprio rosto e murmurando um feitiço, que abriu ainda mais o ferimento, fazendo-o praguejar.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Gina levantou-se e agarrou sua varinha, mas Draco segurou seu pulso com força.

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda! – voltou a murmurar o encantamento e o sangue esguichou novamente, arrancando um gemido de dor de Draco.

Gina rolou os olhos e com um aceno de varinha limpou o ferimento do loiro, fechando-o logo em seguida.

- Não vou te delatar ao ministério, Weasley... – Draco disse por fim, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Gina. – E é óbvio que não estou fazendo isso em agradecimento ao seu feitiço idiota.

- Eu não esperava qualquer forma de agradecimento, Malfoy. – Gina se sentou novamente, analisando Draco com os olhos. – Mas posso saber o porquê da sua repentina generosidade?

- Apenas não quero atrair a atenção do ministério ao estado em que minha mãe se encontra. – fez uma pausa antes de continuar, determinado. – Vou ser direto. Eu não menciono a sua invasão à minha privacidade e você mantém o seu bico fechado à respeito do que viu aqui. Não quero um escândalo envolvendo o nome de minha mãe.

Procurou por algo que pudesse argumentar, mas nada veio à sua cabeça. Malfoy não conseguiria lidar sozinho com Narcisa, ele precisava da ajuda de profissionais, pois cedo ou tarde ela acabaria se metendo em encrenca.

- E como pretende mantê-la afastada de problemas? Sei que a idéia de mais alguém ajudando não lhe parece muito agradável, mas pretende trancá-la dentro daquele quarto até o fim de seus dias?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, Weasel! – sibilou Malfoy, nervoso com a intromissão da ruiva em seus assuntos pessoais.

- É cruel mantê-la aprisionada dentro de um quarto quando se pode...

- Não é você quem deve decidir o que fazer com minha mãe. – Draco rugiu, se levantando da poltrona e agarrando Gina pelo braço, para que se levantasse também. – E vá embora antes que eu mude de idéia e mande uma coruja para os seus superiores, acredito que não queira perder seu lugarzinho naquele cubículo que você chama de escritório...

O sangue ferveu em suas veias, fazendo-a corar de fúria. Sacudiu o braço para se soltar do aperto de Draco e deu-lhe as costas, rumando para fora da mansão sem olhar para trás.

**

* * *

N/A: **É... não resisti, tive que colocar um pequeno fightentre eles, ficou bem leve e _quase _civilizado, não acham? 

Quanto às cenas românticas entre Harry e Gina, bem, essa é uma fic centrada em um triângulo amoroso, então tudo tem que ser bem dividido entre Harry e Draco.

Quem estiver agradando mais, leva a Gina no final! E eu vou me basear nas reviews, portanto deixem suas opiniões, elas serão decisivas na trama!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	3. Pregos

**De quem será esse bebê?**

Capítulo 3 – Pregos

Ajeitou os cabelos em um caprichoso coque no alto da cabeça e checou mais uma vez sua aparência. O jeans azul desbotado dava um ar descontraído ao visual de Gina, que usava uma camisa branca por debaixo do suéter cor de rosa feito por sua mãe.

O relógio indicava oito e meia, ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha soava, avisando-a da chegada de Harry. Conferiu a mesa com um olhar rápido e seguiu para a porta, estampando um belo e sincero sorriso no rosto.

- Olá... – disse Gina em tom casual, fitando os olhos verdes do homem parado à sua frente com alegria. – O que deseja?

Harry sorriu, encostando a cabeça na lateral da entrada e coçando o queixo com uma expressão pensativa.

- Hum... gostaria de um cheeseburguer duplo e uma porção de fritas, acompanhados de uma ruiva complicada e cheia de manias. – cruzou os braços à frente do peito, esperando pelo convite de Gina para entrar no apartamento.

- E vai querer para viagem ou pretende...

- Gina! – exclamou Harry sem graça, fazendo Gina rir com gosto de sua timidez.

Haviam coisas que talvez nunca mudariam e o embaraço do moreno diante de algumas brincadeiras de Gina estava, sem dúvida, no topo da lista. Depois de um beijo estalado em meio aos risos, a ruiva deu espaço para que ele entrasse e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Harry se sentou no sofá enquanto Gina corria até a cozinha para colocar o jantar à mesa. Em menos de dois minutos, estava de volta com uma bandeja com quatro sanduíches, uma porção de fritas e um jarro de suco.

- Não tive tempo de preparar nada muito... hum... sofisticado. – explicou-se com as orelhas levemente vermelhas.

- Você sabe que eu adoro seus lanches. – consolou-a, afagando suas mãos antes de se sentar em uma das cadeiras, ao lado de Gina.

- Acho que me esqueci de comprar...

- Eu vim preparado – o moreno tirou um pequeno tubo de mostarda de dentro do bolso e riu da cara de ofendida que Gina fez. – Não me olhe assim, você sempre esquece da mostarda.

- Sou estupidamente previsível, não é mesmo? – Gina tomou a mostarda de suas mãos e abriu-a, despejando um pouco dentro do lanche de Harry.

- E adorável. – completou, beijando os lábios da ruiva levemente antes de pegar o sanduíche.

Despertou com a suave respiração de Harry no seu pescoço e sorriu, aninhando-se em seus braços como se não existisse lugar mais perfeito para acordar.

Esse seria um dos raros finais de semana em que Gina não se via atolada de serviço dentro do ministério. Havia prometido para Harry que nenhum assunto de trabalho interferiria dessa vez e eles poderiam aproveitar ao máximo cada momento juntos.

Deslizou o braço do noivo para o lado com cuidado para não acordá-lo e se levantou, com intenção de lhe trazer o café da manhã na cama. Caminhou a passos lentos até a cozinha, tropeçando nos próprios pés entre um bocejo e outro.

Enquanto preparava o desjejum, não pôde evitar de pensar no que acontecera na mansão Malfoy. A ausência de frieza no olhar de Draco – ainda que por poucos segundos – havia deixado Gina com a impressão de estar vendo outra pessoa em seu lugar.

Nunca tinha se importado realmente em saber o que havia por detrás daquela máscara que o loiro costumava usar desde que o conhecera. Até mesmo duvidava de que fosse uma máscara, mas depois da cena que presenciara, Gina já não tinha tanta certeza de que Draco era oco por dentro.

Afastando os pensamentos e se concentrando novamente no café do noivo, improvisou algumas panquecas com mel, pãezinhos com geléia e manteiga e suco de laranja em uma bandeja de madeira, adornados com pétalas de rosas conjuradas. Colocou-a ao lado de Harry e despertou-o com um beijo, fazendo-o sorrir ao se sentar.

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumado... – comentou o moreno enquanto colocava os óculos. – Assim fica difícil não te pressionar para marcar a data do casamento.

Os olhos de Gina se estreitaram no mesmo instante e ela desviou o olhar para as cortinas, soltando um muxoxo. Toda vez que passavam algum tempo juntos, Harry tocava no assunto. Não era somente ela que estava ficando cansada com a insistência, isso estava se tornando desgastante tanto para um quanto para o outro.

- Gina... – Harry começou, com um tom de nervosismo na voz, sem fazer questão de disfarçá-lo. – Gina... – repetiu, dessa vez com mais firmeza, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava no braço da noiva. – Pare com isso! Olhe para mim, não finja que não é com você! Por Deus, não somos mais crianças!

- Eu não quero estragar o nosso fim de semana, será que você poderia tocar nesse assunto uma outra hora? – perguntou a ruiva com irritação. – Faça-me o favor, Harry, já não chega toda aquela pressão no escritório e eu ainda tenho que lidar com esse tipo de coisa na minha folga?

Harry se levantou bruscamente, fazendo o lençol escorregar para o chão, revelando o corpo semi-nu.

- Tipo de coisa? É isso o que o nosso casamento significa para você, Gina? Mais uma coisa chata para resolver, que você não sabe por onde começar? – ele dizia tudo rapidamente, sem dar espaço para que Gina se defendesse. – Pois eu resolvo isso por você, está bem? Acabou! – Harry disse e começou a recolher suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

Saiu batendo a porta, com a camiseta pendurada sobre um dos ombros, deixando Gina na dúvida entre ficar desolada ou furiosa. E ela escolheu a segunda opção.

- O casamento é como um caixão e cada filho é como mais um prego. – filosofou Arthur, olhando para os filhos ao redor da mesa que o fitaram embasbacados. Gina se engasgou com o suco de abóbora que estava em sua boca e ele sorriu. – Só estou brincando, minha filha. Será que eu sou o único aqui dentro que não pode fazer uma piada?

- Faz sentido... – disse Rony pensativo, terminando de mastigar sua panqueca, ao mesmo tempo em que Molly despejava uma grande quantidade de suco nas vestes de Arthur.

- Oh... desculpe, querido. – conteve o riso ao ver o marido pular de susto com o líquido gelado que escorreu em seu colo. – Acho que precisa colocar vestes limpas para honrar o belo caixão que sua família forma.

Todos riram da cara do patriarca, que se levantou e com um aceno de varinha, secou as roupas, em seguida abraçando Molly que, muito vermelha, cutucou Arthur para que a soltasse.

Gina poderia até continuar rindo com seus irmãos se a situação lhe permitisse. Era como se tivesse jogado no lixo vários anos de sua vida, anos esses em que esperara por Harry, até que ele pudesse retribuir o amor que sentia por ele. E agora que o tinha integralmente para si, como sonhara tantas vezes desde que terminaram o namoro em Hogwarts, após a morte de Dumbledore em seu quinto ano, Gina cometera a incrível façanha de deixar que tudo se desmoronasse ao seu redor.

- A questão não é essa, papai. Eu estou confusa, de certa forma. Mas não sei exatamente sobre o quê. – confessou Gina, exasperada. Apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos, demonstrando seu cansaço. – Não sinto medo de _estar casada_ com Harry, mas sim de _me casar_ com ele, entende?

- Mas isso é mais do que normal, querida. – disse Molly, olhando Gina com ternura. – É natural ter medo do grande dia, também passei por isso e sei como se sente. Mas não deve deixar que esse medo atrapalhe seus planos com Harry...

- Já não sei mais se ainda temos planos em comum, mamãe. – Gina tentou conter as lágrimas, mas o seu esforço foi em vão, pois elas caíram silenciosamente, escorrendo pela face ruborizada. Fred e Jorge alcançaram suas mãos num gesto de conforto, estavam penalizados com a tristeza da irmã. Gina imaginou que não havia lugar melhor no mundo para se estar do que na Toca e não pôde conter um soluço ao pensar que fez a escolha certa quando saiu nervosa de casa, há cerca de uma hora atrás. – Eu estraguei tudo... – finalizou, num fio de voz.

Todos na cozinha ficaram em silêncio e tudo o que se ouvia eram os soluços de Gina. Sabia que sua família estava sofrendo por vê-la assim, então tentou sorrir, secando o rosto com um lenço que sua mãe havia conjurado.

Desviou os olhos para as cortinas que sua mãe havia feito com sobras velhas de tecidos, ainda se lembrava do dia em que a ajudara com a tarefa, separando as cores que mais a agradavam, assim como seus irmãos. Molly sempre fizera questão de manter esse laço entre seus filhos, para todo lado que olhasse haviam lembranças como essa.

Podia não ter tido tudo o que queria, mas sem dúvida alguma, tudo o que tinha havia se tornado especial. Podia ver nos olhos de seu pai que ele tinha muito orgulho de seus pregos de cabeça vermelha.

Já havia se passado mais de uma semana depois do rompimento com Harry. Gina estava atolada em serviço, como habitualmente. Tinha marcado uma inspeção na casa de Malfoy e embora ele tivesse tentado se esquivar várias vezes, não conseguiu escapar da insistência de Gina.

Aparatou em seu apartamento, tomando uma ducha rápida apenas para tirar um pouco do cansaço no corpo. Se arrumou em poucos minutos e aparatou em frente à Mansão Malfoy. A rua estava praticamente deserta e a densa neblina que deitava sobre o chão lhe deixava com a impressão de estar entrando em um mausoléu gigantesco.

Suas mãos estavam suando, tamanha a ansiedade em saber o que estava se passando com Narcisa. O elfo conduziu-a até a mesma sala em que estivera conversando com Malfoy pela última vez. Ele estava esperando por ela sentado em uma das poltronas, a única diferença era que dessa vez segurava uma garrafa de uísque de fogo em uma das mãos e suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas, indicando que já deveria ter bebido um bocado.

- Weasley, Weasley! – disse, levantando a mão livre para o alto, num falso sinal de boas-vindas. – A que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita? – saudou-a com uma rápida reverência, derrubando pateticamente parte do conteúdo da garrafa. Gina apenas não rolou os olhos porque a situação era um pouco... bem, um pouco fora do comum. – Ah, mas é claro! – deu um tapa na própria testa, fingindo ter se lembrado de algo. – Veio inspecionar minha casa, xeretar minha vida, aborrecer minha mãe, encher o meu saco... como pude me esquecer?

As orelhas de Gina ficaram vermelhas no mesmo instante e Draco sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ela pegou a garrafa de suas mãos e deu um gole, devolvendo-a em seguida.

- Não, eu vim para a festa. Aonde estão os outros convidados, Malfoy? Azkaban não liberou seus companheiros? – Gina sorriu de maneira maldosa, esperando que Draco se irritasse, mas ele permaneceu com a mesma expressão divertida – e bêbada – de antes.

- Ora, ora... a Weasley sabe ser cruel. Estou chocado. – disse sorrindo de lado, antes de dar outro gole na garrafa. O cabelo em desalinho e a gola desabotoada da camisa negra o deixava com um ar meio selvagem.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto. – Gina se sentou na poltrona à frente de Draco e cruzou as pernas. – Mas não foi para ser cruel que eu vim até aqui. Tenho uma inspeção à fazer.

- A sua concepção de "ser cruel" difere muito da minha. – Draco disse, aborrecido, enquanto tomava outro gole da garrafa, terminando de esvaziá-la. Conjurou uma outra garrafa caríssima de uísque de fogo, olhando para Gina com maldade. – Tem preferência por outro tipo de bebida? Algo mais... condizente com sua posição inferior?

- Escuta, Malfoy... eu serei bem objetiva. Existem duas maneiras de levarmos essa inspeção adiante. – arrancou novamente a garrafa de suas mãos pálidas e deu mais um gole antes de falar, sem saber exatamente porque estava bebendo e se sentindo tão nervosa. – Há um jeito fácil, que consiste em um tratamento cordial de ambas as partes, nos levando a terminar tudo rapidamente, sem mais delongas. E há outro mais difícil, que poderá levar um de nós à uma longa, ou talvez perpétua, estadia em Azkaban...

- Se eu chegar à ir para Azkaban, você certamente não estará mais aqui para assistir de camarote. – a voz de Draco estava carregada de malícia e ele tinha uma expressão quase sonhadora, Gina imaginou que talvez ele estivesse imaginando como ela ficaria bem coberta de sangue.

- Acredito que atualmente você seja capaz de se defender de uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão com mais destreza, não é mesmo? – os olhos de Draco se estreitaram como fendas, assustadoramente malignos refletindo as chamas da lareira. – O que quer que você tenha aprendido desde que saiu de Hogwarts não tem a mera possibilidade de me apavorar, Malfoy. – acrescentou Gina, ao notar a mão vacilante do loiro indo em direção ao bolso interno das vestes, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a garrafa em cima da escrivaninha. – Agora, gostaria de acabar logo com isso, aonde ficam os aposentos de Narcisa?

A mão vacilante de Draco parou subitamente e ele fitou Gina com incredulidade estampada no olhar. Apertou com força a garrafa ao seu lado, os nós dos dedos ainda mais brancos que o normal. Em seguida soltou uma gargalhada hostil, que misturava desespero e irritação, levando novamente o uísque aos lábios, derramando boa parte em sua tentativa de acertar a boca.

- Não achava mesmo que iria fazer um _tour_ pela minha mansão assim tão facilmente, achava Weasley? – Gina abriu a boca para se defender, alegando que não se tratava de passear pelas confortáveis instalações de sua propriedade, mas sim de verificar a situação de Narcisa, mas Malfoy acrescentou rapidamente, sem lhe dar tempo para dizer nada. – Minha palavra é o suficiente. Você pergunta, eu respondo, você acredita, vai embora e ambos ficaremos satisfeitos com o resultado.

Esperou que ele estivesse fazendo uma piada de muito mau gosto, mas lembrando-se de que estava lidando com Malfoy, Gina sorriu.

- Não é possível que você realmente tenha cogitado essa possibilidade. – e disse, já se levantando e caminhando em direção à porta. – Vai me acompanhar ou terei que descobrir sozinha aonde ficam os aposentos de Narcisa?

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, esse negócio de "o casamento é como um caixão e cada filho é como mais um prego" eu (descaradamente) copiei de um episódio dos Simpsons. Eu AMO o Homer... portanto se acostumem com a idéia, não me sentirei mal por usar falas roubadas (emprestadas, prometo devolver depois)!

Draco bêbado... o que eu posso dizer em minha defesa? Bem, pra ele ir pra cama com a Gina precisaria de muito whisky-de-fogo, pelo menos antes dele se apaixonar, não é mesmo? Ops... deixei escapar o que vem no próximo capítulo. Isso não é nem um pouco óbvio, né? Ah, por favor, finjam que é e façam uma autora de quinta feliz...

Valeu pelas reviews, pessoas! Continuem jogando abacaxis, tomates ou qualquer coisa (comestível) que tenham nas mãos, o que vier é lucro (são tempos difíceis, não é mesmo?)!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	4. Na cama com Malfoy

**De quem será esse bebê?**

Capítulo 4 – Na cama com Malfoy

Narcisa passara a maior parte do tempo proferindo xingamentos e encantamentos contra Gina, enquanto empunhava bravamente sua varinha falsa. Após verificar se havia alguma possibilidade da sra Malfoy fugir novamente, a ruiva conferiu os medicamentos que estavam sendo ministrados pelo medibruxo particular da família.

Gina imaginou, fazendo um esforço colossal para reprimir a vontade de rir, que loucura deveria ser algo natural na árvore genealógica dos Malfoy's, a se julgar pela aparência dos quadros nas paredes. Lembravam muito a antiga casa de Sírius Black. Não pôde deixar de reparar no olhar zangado que Draco lhe lançou, quase como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

- Malfoy... – já no escritório, Gina começou, sabia que esse era um assunto perigoso, que de maneira alguma tinha a ver com o fato de ela estar ali na mansão, mas a curiosidade, somada à grandes goles de uísque de fogo, havia aguçado de tal maneira que não pôde controlar o que saíra de sua boca. – O que exatamente... bem, como foi que você conseguiu se livrar de Azkaban?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, Weasley... – Draco fitou seus olhos cor de chocolate com frieza, levando a garrafa mais uma vez à boca. – Acredito que já terminou sua inspeção, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas... escute, será que você poderia deixar um pouco de lado esse seu jeito insuportável de tratar os outros? – tentou mais uma vez, já sentindo a irritação dominá-la.

- Não existe a mais remota possibilidade. Agora, vá embora.

Os dois se entreolharam, Gina poderia dizer que Draco estava se divertindo com sua súbita curiosidade. Tentou com todas as forças levar seus pés para fora do escritório, mas eles permaneceram aonde estavam como se estivessem obedecendo ordens da parte bisbilhoteira de seu cérebro.

- Eu gostaria realmente de saber o que aconteceu com você durante a guerra... – Gina sentou-se na poltrona de veludo, e Draco fez sinal para que ela se levantasse, indicando a outra poltrona.

- Essa era a poltrona de meu pai, ele jamais me perdoaria se soubesse que uma Weasley a contaminou com sua imundície. – disse com indiferença, sem ligar para a coloração avermelhada que manchou o rosto da ruiva. O vermelho nos olhos do loiro – conseqüência também do uísque – ofuscava o brilho frio e cinzento que sempre havia neles. Draco soltou um bufo de impaciência. – O que diabos quer saber?

- Ahn... não sei, experimente me contar o que aconteceu na última batalha. - Gina tomou novamente a garrafa de uísque de suas mãos e sorveu grandes goles, sentindo uma onda relaxante se espalhar perigosamente por todo o corpo. Sabia que não deveria estar bebendo, afinal, não estava acostumada com álcool, ainda mais em grandes quantidades.

- Potter matou Voldemort. E acabou a maldita guerra. – Draco disse pesaroso, balançando a cabeça em sinal de desagrado ao notar que o conteúdo da garrafa havia se esvaziado mais uma vez.

- Ah, sério? Não diga! - Gina rolou os olhos impaciente. – O que eu quero saber é o que foi que você fez para se safar de Azkaban, pois eu vi você lutando junto aos outros comensais. E não fui a única. Harry viu quando você se aproximou depois que ele... bem, quando ele lançou aquele feitiço em... Lúcio. – terminou, meio constrangida em relembrar a morte do pai de Draco.

O loiro levantou-se de sua poltrona colocando a garrafa em cima da escrivaninha. Conjurou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, lançando um olhar de "me acompanha?" para Gina que, apesar de hesitar por um momento, consentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Entregou uma das taças para a ruiva e serviu-a, sentando-se novamente.

- Não foi o seu heroizinho que acabou com meu pai. – disse Draco em uma voz quase enigmática. – Meu pai apenas desmaiou quando Potter acertou-o com um feitiço, batendo a cabeça nas pedras. E sim, é verdade, eu estava lá. Quando percebi que o caminho estava livre, corri para socorrê-lo e ele já estava consciente, pois fez um sinal para que eu permanecesse aonde estava. Voldemort aproximou-se de meu pai e o matou, na minha frente. Eu pensei em atacá-lo, mas...

- Eu entendo... – disse Gina, um misto de compreensão e medo atravessando seu rosto delicado e cheio de sardas. – Eu também não seria tola de enfrentar Voldemort sozinha.

- A questão não é essa. Eu não sou tão covarde quanto vocês pensam, apenas não sou idiota. – sibilou Draco por entre os dentes, ofendido com a suposição da ruiva. – Eu estudo legilimência escondido desde o terceiro ano. Não sou um perito, mas me aprofundei no assunto e em um dos confrontos eu pude ler na mente de Harry Potter alguma coisa sobre a profecia. – ignorou a expressão chocada de Gina e continuou. – Não entendi a princípio o que queria dizer, mas ele gritava o tempo todo em seus pensamentos _"um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver" _ou algo do tipo. Ele estava bastante perturbado e não percebeu que enquanto o encarava, eu estava lendo sua mente.

- Isso foi golpe sujo! – bradou Gina, incrédula. – Você contou a Voldemort sobre o que leu na mente de Harry?

- Não, eu não usei isso a favor de Voldemort, eu usei a _meu_ favor! – Draco respondeu usando o mesmo tom. – E ele dizia algo como _"somente eu poderei matá-lo" _e _"eu não vou conseguir... maldita profecia" _e todo aquele blá-blá-blá histérico... – passou os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo platinado, como se a simples lembrança o irritasse. – Então eu juntei dois mais dois e concluí que o único que poderia matá-lo era o babaca do Cicatriz.

- Estou impressionada de que tenha chegado à essa conclusão sozinho! – sorriu Gina fracamente, arrancando um suspiro exasperado de Draco.

- Sabe Weasel, eu não me importo com o que você pensa de mim. Não sei nem porquê estou te dando satisfações do que aconteceu comigo na guerra.

- Desculpe, só estava tentando amenizar a tensão. Continue, Malfoy... – pediu Gina, interessada no desfecho da história de Draco. Sem saber exatamente o motivo, o loiro continuou, preferindo acreditar que era porque gostava de estar no centro das atenções e já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que se sentira assim.

- Quando eu assisti Voldemort assassinar o meu pai, sem nem lhe dar a chance de um duelo limpo... – Draco apertou com força a taça em sua mão, fitando os olhos de Gina, que não se conteve e imaginou que o pai de Draco também não teria dado essa chance, fosse qual fosse seu oponente. – Acho que você se esqueceu de que eu tenho algum conhecimento de legilimência, Weasel! – sibilou, encarando-a raivoso.

- Ahn... desculpe, novamente. – Gina conseguiu ruborizar, mesmo já estando corada por causa do vinho.

- Se me permite continuar... – Draco cruzou os braços à frente do peito e encarou o teto, pensativo. – Eu quis vingá-lo, mas sabia que não poderia matar Voldemort. Deixei a batalha e fui atrás da última Horcrux, então a destruí, quase perdendo um braço inteiro. Depois disso, a morte de Voldemort era inevitável. – Gina abafou uma exclamação de espanto quando ele mencionou as horcruxes e Draco sorriu. – É claro que eu sabia sobre elas, acha mesmo que eu sou tão burro? Depois de descobrir o que Potter e seus amiguinhos foram buscar naquela jornada quando fecharam Hogwarts, eu decidi encontrar a Horcrux restante, apenas por... precaução. – perguntou, não contendo a satisfação em ter surpreendido a ruiva. – Além do mais, não importa de que lado você está, tudo o que puder saber sobre o seu inimigo ou aliado será de alguma utilidade.

Os olhos de Draco encontraram os seus e Gina sentiu-se estranhamente quente. Colocou a taça de vinho em cima da escrivaninha, achando melhor não levar mais gota alguma à boca.

- Então me diga, Malfoy... – disse em uma fala mole, já sentindo o efeito inevitável do álcool. – O que quer saber de mim?

- Depende... estamos aqui como inimigos ou aliados? – perguntou em uma voz rouca, fazendo Gina se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

- Achei que tivesse dito que isso não importava realmente. Nesse momento faz alguma diferença? – a ruiva tentou disfarçar a estranha vontade de tocar no rosto de Draco, mas quando percebeu suas mãos já estavam à meio caminho e ela não teve ânimo para pará-las.

O ar ali dentro da mansão ficava rarefeito depois da meia-noite? Então porque diabos ele não chegava até seus pulmões? Gina sentiu a pele macia de Draco com a ponta de seus dedos e pensou que poderia ficar tocando seu rosto por horas, se não estivesse com tanta urgência em dar continuidade à carícia.

- Toda. – o loiro respondeu com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o toque suave de Gina eriçando os pêlos de sua nuca. – Inimigos não se confraternizam...

- Então digamos que, por hora, somos aliados. – disse Gina com os lábios quase roçando os de Draco, o coração batendo forte contra o peito.

Draco jogou a taça que ainda segurava em uma das mãos para trás e puxou Gina pela nuca, beijando-a sofregamente, como se tivesse desejado esse beijo desde a primeira vez que a vira no Beco Diagonal, em seu segundo ano.

Entre um beijo e outro no pescoço da ruiva, abrindo espaço entre os cachos vermelhos, Draco murmurou um feitiço e as luzes se apagaram, restando apenas a luz que vinha das chamas da lareira. Jogou sua varinha para um canto e eles se embalaram em uma dança sensual, enquanto tiravam suas roupas entre toques desesperados e gemidos incontidos. E Gina, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, puxou Draco para o chão, tendo certeza apenas de que naquele momento queria ser dele.

A luz que vinha da janela quase queimava os olhos de Gina e ela abriu-os lentamente. Devagar tudo foi clareando em sua mente e o desespero chegou com a mesma força que a vontade de ir para a cama de Malfoy na noite anterior. Ao seu lado estava o corpo nu do ex-sonserino, que dormia de bruços, segurando um travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de vestir suas roupas e sair daquele lugar antes mesmo que ele acordasse, mas Gina não poderia perder a oportunidade de lhe dar um belo e pesado tapa na cara. Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, ela girou com força o corpo bem talhado do loiro, fazendo com que ele caísse da cama num baque estrondoso.

- Que diabos... – a voz morreu em sua garganta e Draco fitou a ruiva com o mesmo desespero que ela sentiu quando acordou. Parecia que estava em uma espécie de transe, sem saber se a figura sentada em sua cama era real ou apenas um sonho ruim. – Não... – disse, puxando o travesseiro para o chão, tentando ocultar aquilo que Gina se lembrava muito bem de ter visto durante a noite. E várias e seguidas vezes, diga-se de passagem. – Nós... não pode ser... isso não está acontecendo.

Os dois se entreolharam, calados. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre eles, embora suas mentes estivessem fervilhando de pensamentos malucos. Gina queria estar munida de sua varinha naquele momento, faria Malfoy pagar por tê-la levado para a cama. Mas, por Merlim, o que dera nela para aceitar?

- Eu não me lembro de tê-la arrastado à força para cá, Weasel! – Draco sibilou e Gina corou ainda mais, fazendo seu rosto parecer uma amostra barata de pano ton sur ton.

- Não leia a minha mente, você não tem esse direito! – ainda enrolada nos lençóis do loiro, Gina se levantou, numa busca desesperada por suas roupas. Por que diabos não se vestira antes de acordar Malfoy?

- Estou na minha casa, sua imunda amante de trouxas! Faço o que bem entender! – provocou, mas Gina fingiu não ter ouvido. Queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, estava deixando-a nauseada. – Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou, fitando a ruiva com um misto de nojo e, ainda, incredulidade.

- O que quer que eu diga? – Gina fez um esforço gigantesco para colocar no rosto sua melhor expressão de descaso. Estava tão horrorizada por ter acordado ao lado de Draco que não conseguia nem se concentrar na tarefa de encontrar suas roupas. – Somos adultos o suficiente para entender que foi um deslize, uma noite apenas e nada mais. Agora cada um segue o seu rumo e fim de papo.

- Sexo casual? – Draco perguntou, já parecendo menos assombrado e até ligeiramente divertido, mas ainda tentando manter o seu semblante enojado.

- Hum? – Gina fitou-o confusa e Draco sorriu, maliciosamente.

- O que aconteceu entre nós... sexo casual. Foi isso? – esclareceu a pergunta e Gina pensou por um momento. Se confirmasse a idéia de Draco o assunto realmente acabaria ali e ela tinha certeza de que ele jamais diria sobre essa noite para ninguém, nem sob tortura.

- Sabe, não acho que eu tenha te prometido casamento caso fosse para a cama comigo, Malfoy. – a ruiva corou violentamente ao dizer isso, portanto continuou agachada, fingindo procurar por suas vestes.

- Como se eu estivesse tão desesperado à ponto de me casar com uma traidora do sangue como você! – Draco sibilou, indignado. – Estão no escritório... – informou, enquanto se levantava, ainda segurando o travesseiro à frente de suas partes íntimas. Gina olhou-o sem entender e Draco rolou os olhos. – As roupas. Estão no meu escritório.

- Ahn... certo. – fez uma pausa, procurando não pensar em como chegara até o quarto, nua e enroscada em Draco. – E será que você... você poderia...

- Não, não poderia. – respondeu, deitando-se novamente na cama e puxando mais travesseiros para cima de seu corpo. – Desça e apanhe-as sozinha.

Gina saiu bufando, enrolada nos lençóis e se amaldiçoando por estar em uma situação tão constrangedora como essa. Desejou imensamente não esbarrar com nenhum elfo pelos corredores, muito menos com uma Narcisa fora de sua sanidade mental, que sem dúvida alguma arrancaria todos os fios rubros de sua cabeça ao saber que passara a noite com seu filho. Por Merlim, nunca mais levaria gota alguma de álcool à boca.

**

* * *

N/A:** Uél, uél... veri uél. Taí a primeira noite de Draco e Gina. Tá, não foi lá grandes coisas porque eu achei que não seria muito legal colocar cenas calientes, afinal essa é uma fic de comédia e não de pornografia (que diga-se de passagem, é uma pena, não é mesmo? Huahuahuahua!). 

Mas enfim, agora é que começa a trama toda. No próximo capítulo, Ginevra estará gravidíssima. E perdidíssima, é claro. Que situação constrangedora e delicada... pobre Gi. Mas essas coisas acontecem, fazer o quê... bola pra frente.

Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado, adorei escrever os diálogos entre os dois. Principalmente a parte em que eles se beijam, hehehe! É a parte mais gostosa de se escrever D/G, com certeza!

Momento publicidade: Quem quiser dar uma espiadinha nas minhas outras fics vai me deixar muito feliz!

A primeira, minha favorita, chama-se "O Imperdoável" e conta como foi que Draco se arranjou depois do que aconteceu no sexto livro. O começo dela é bem 'dramaticozinho', cheio de sangue e coisa e tal, mas depois acaba tendo uns trechinhos meio cômicos. E antes que eu me esqueça: é D/G!

A outra é "Coração de Dragão – O Vôo" e é a primeira parte de uma trilogia que estou escrevendo. Nela, tudo acontece diferente a partir do sexto ano de Draco, ele descobre que tem sangue de Dragão correndo em suas veias e... bem, leiam a fic para saber! Até que é legalzinha e terá muuuito action D/G!

Agora, voltando à trama em questão... deixem reviews, pessoas! Porque aqui, nessa fic, o final... VOCÊ DECIDE! (Huahuahuahuahua! Tosco isso, não? Qualquer semelhança com a Globo não foi mera coincidência...)

E mil perdões pela nota gigantesca!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	5. Bolo no forno

**De quem será esse bebê?**

Capítulo 5 – Bolo no forno

Os olhos de Gina estavam embargados. Não, ela não estivera chorando. Mas por culpa de uma série de desmaios no dia anterior, seu trabalho estava atrasado como nunca, levando-a a ficar até tarde da noite cuidando dos papéis que já deveria ter examinado se não tivesse sido obrigada à retornar para casa.

As últimas semanas de Gina não haviam sido nada boas. Além de estar amargando dias de profunda revolta em seu estômago, sua mãe parecia insistir ainda mais para que ela resolvesse marcar a data do casamento.

Sim, ela e Harry estavam juntos novamente. Gina havia chegado em casa completamente de mal-humor e com uma forte ressaca após a terrível noite que passara na mansão. Tomou um banho para tentar se livrar do cheiro de bebida e também, do de Malfoy. Merlim, o que ela tinha na cabeça?

Ainda enrolada na toalha, ouviu a campainha soar. Foi como se um imenso balde de água fria tivesse atingido em cheio a sua cabeça. Vestiu o roupão e lentamente, arrastou os pés até a porta, imaginando que talvez fosse apenas o carteiro, ou o entregador de jornal. Nunca se sabe.

Abriu a porta devagar apenas para constatar que era Harry. Ele entrou sem cumprimentá-la e estava muito sério. Imediatamente flashes da noite anterior passaram por sua cabeça e Gina teve certeza de que Malfoy havia contado tudo a ele. Desgraçado. Sentiu o rosto arder em chamas e não tendo outra opção, encarou-o.

- E-eu acho que nós temos que conversar, Harry. Eu posso explicar tudo, mas não creio que você vá entender. – Gina começou a falar muito rápido, tudo de uma vez, como se não tivesse coragem para continuar se tivesse que parar para tomar fôlego. – Eu sei que você deve estar pensando o pior de mim, e Merlim sabe que você está certo, mas eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso, eu não queria ter feito o que fiz, não sei o que deu em mim e...

- Calma, Gina! – Harry interrompeu-a, rindo. Gina deixou-se desabar no sofá. Harry ainda não sabia, ou do contrário, já a teria estrangulado. Bem, ele não faria algo assim, mas com certeza não estaria rindo. – Eu vim aqui para me desculpar com você e não para te exigir alguma explicação. Eu estava errado em te pressionar, você tinha razão o tempo todo. – Gina prendeu o ar. – Não devemos apressar as coisas, tudo deve acontecer no momento certo e eu quero muito que você me perdoe por não ter respeitado o seu tempo. Se você ainda me quiser, quero dizer... – Harry estava encabulado e seus olhos demonstravam toda a sua aflição. – Se você ainda quiser ser minha noiva eu prometo que não irei mais pressioná-la, vou esperar até que esteja pronta para o casamento.

O silêncio se instalou na sala e de repente as paredes pareceram se aproximar ainda mais, deixando Gina arfante. Harry apertava os dedos, estralando-os e aguardando ansiosamente a ruiva se pronunciar.

- Eu... eu... ahn... claro, Harry. Eu... é claro que eu quero! – respondeu, sem muito entusiasmo. Não que não desejasse voltar a ter um relacionamento com Harry, mas ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Deveria dizer a ele que passara a noite com Malfoy? Ou deveria apagar isso de sua mente totalmente? Talvez um bom feitiço de esquecimento resolvesse a situação.

Nada do que pensasse parecia fazer sentido e Gina se viu obrigada a esquecer o assunto ao notar o rosto de Harry tão próximo ao seu, o cheiro tão familiar lhe fazendo um convite, os olhos tão verdes que poderiam ser confundidos com duas esmeraldas – ou talvez dois sapinhos cozidos –, a boca... Merlim, que boca era aquela? Deixaria as lembranças da noite anterior de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Passaram-se dois meses desde que Gina e Harry haviam reatado. Ele estava mais carinhoso do que nunca e apesar de todo o esforço em fazê-la se sentir bem, a ruiva estava sempre de mal-humor. Sentia vontade de gritar com todos, quase a todo instante.

E ali, atolada em papéis no seu escritório, sem ter conseguido ao menos dar uma escapadinha para resolver os problemas pessoalmente, Gina poderia até mesmo usar uma maldição imperdoável em quem ousasse interrompê-la.

Foi então que enxergou um nome conhecido. Narcisa Malfoy. Gina sentiu um arrepio subindo por sua espinha quando começou a ler o relatório. Parecia que a mãe de Draco Malfoy havia se metido novamente em confusão, assustando mais trouxas, dessa vez na estação de King's Cross.

Não poderia simplesmente resolver o caso sozinha. Ter que voltar à Mansão Malfoy e encarar novamente aquela doninha albina egocêntrica e mimada estava de fato fora de cogitação. Amanhã mesmo providenciaria para que alguém qualificado fosse em seu lugar.

Aparatou de volta ao seu apartamento e jogou-se no sofá, exausta. Não havia se alimentado direito o dia todo e agora sentia seu estômago reclamar. Foi preguiçosamente até a cozinha e providenciou um lanche rápido. Isso deveria ser o suficiente por hora, quando amanhecesse Gina trataria de preparar um rico e completo café da manhã.

Tomou um banho as pressas e já estava a meio caminho do quarto quando sentiu o lanche que comera na cozinha voltar pelo mesmo caminho que havia entrado. Correu para o banheiro novamente e colocou-o para fora. Era estranho como isso estava se tornando repetitivo nos últimos dias. Gina nunca tivera problemas de estômago e isso a assustava.

Decidiu que na manhã seguinte procuraria por ajuda médica, já que nada parecia querer parar em sua barriga e talvez fosse isso que tivesse causado os desmaios no dia anterior.

Chegou cedo no hospital Saint Mungus e não demorou muito a ser atendida. Fez uma série de exames cansativos e não pôde evitar de cochilar em um dos sofás enquanto esperava pelos resultados. Quando foi chamada novamente, Gina acordou assustada e se dirigiu até o consultório completamente atrapalhada.

- Srta Weasley, não há nada de errado com a sua saúde. – o medi-bruxo fitava Gina com um semblante sério. Ela se remexeu incomodada na cadeira. Por que raios os médicos sempre agiam dessa maneira dramática?

- Então porque eu tenho tido tantos desmaios e nenhuma refeição parece querer ficar na minha barriga? – perguntou impaciente.

- A senhorita está grávida e não doente. – o olhar do medi-bruxo se suavizou quando os olhos da ruiva se esbugalharam em choque.

Tentou de todas as formas encontrar uma outra interpretação para _grávida_ e não achou. Talvez grávida quisesse dizer _deprimida_ em alguma outra língua. O medi-bruxo deveria ser francês. Ou norueguês, ou então até indiano. Mas não, decididamente, ele não deveria ser britânico. Do contrário, estaria alucinado. Gina não estava grávida.

- O senhor não poderia estar equivocado? – perguntou, o último fio de esperança se partindo ao ouvi-lo responder, confiante.

- De maneira alguma.

O chão girou a seus pés quando Gina se lembrou da noite que teve com Malfoy. Sim, poderia ser de Harry, mas também havia uma mínima possibilidade de estar grávida de Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY.

Um cheiro estranho de medicamentos. Vozes distantes que ecoavam por todos os lados e não paravam por um segundo. Uma superfície quase dura sob suas costas. Gina abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou focalizar seus olhos nos vultos ao redor de si.

- Silêncio, ela está acordando. – a voz de sua mãe calou as outras. – Gininha? Oh, minha filha, você está bem?

- Grávida! – Rony não deu tempo para que ela respondesse. O irmão estava transtornado. – Grávida! Será que você pode nos explicar isso, Gina?

- Veja bem, Rony, se você não sabe como ela engravidou, apenas nos 'inclua fora dessa'. Sempre achei que você era tapado, mas nunca imaginei que ainda fosse donzelo. – Fred falou, colocando a mão no ombro tenso de Rony, que olhou-o raivoso.

- Isso foi cruel, Fred. – disse Jorge, usando toda a sua capacidade de manter-se sério. – Não devemos culpá-lo por não saber que toda aquela história de cegonhas era falsa. Temos que culpar mamãe e papai por tratarem-no como retardado.

- Calem a boca, os três, ou eu não permitirei que fiquem no quarto. – a sra Weasley ralhou, irritada com os filhos. – Você está bem, querida?

Todos olhavam para Gina e naquele momento, tudo o que ela poderia desejar era um buraco para enterrar sua cabeça. Rony mantinha um semblante de incredulidade misturado com raiva. Fred e Jorge não pareciam estar abalados ou decepcionados com ela. E sua mãe... estava ali, ao seu lado, apenas esperando que ela confirmasse que estava bem.

- Sim, mamãe, estou bem. – baixou os olhos, incapaz de fitá-la. – Pelo menos na medida do possível... – acrescentou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

Eles jamais entenderiam o porquê de Gina estar tão abalada com a gravidez, afinal, ela e Harry estavam noivos e se dependesse dele, já estariam casados. Ou talvez eles descobrissem o motivo quando ela desse a luz à uma criança loira de olhos azuis.

- Que é isso, Gininha... – disse Fred, agarrando uma de suas mãos, enquanto sorria. – Não há nada de errado com isso. Para mamãe, o que seria um crime era algum de nós se recusar a ter filhos!

- E pense bem, você já está contribuindo para o maior objetivo da vida de mamãe. – acrescentou Jorge, pegando sua outra mão. – Entrar para o livro bruxo dos recordes como a família mais numerosa do mundo mágico.

- É... já devemos ter por volta de trezentos mil Weasleys somente aqui na Inglaterra. – disse Rony com o olhar mais suave, mas sem se aproximar do leito de Gina. – Agora teremos que ficar calados quando aquela doninha azeda vier nos insultar por sermos tão numerosos.

Fred e Jorge riram do comentário de Rony, sem saber que no mesmo momento em que ele se referia a Malfoy, um imenso cubo de gelo descia pela barriga de Gina. A sra Weasley somente balançou a cabeça.

- Eu já estava desconfiada, todos aqueles enjôos, tonturas e desmaios... por Merlim, minha querida, como você pode ser tão desligada?

Gina tentou sorrir para a mãe, mas nada saiu além de um sorriso forçado e amarelo. Sua mente girava. Noites de amor com Harry, pressão, casamento, brigas, uísque-de-fogo, o corpo nu de Malfoy enroscado ao seu, ressaca, Harry se desculpando, tonturas, enjôos, desmaios... gravidez. Imagens passavam aceleradas por sua cabeça, tornando impossível qualquer tentativa de manter-se sã naquele momento.

Queria voltar para seu apartamento e se jogar na cama, se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores e nunca mais sair de lá. Mas, a despeito de todo e qualquer desejo de Gina, olhos verdes e confusos adentraram o pequeno quarto, quase correndo em sua direção. _"Não... Harry não... não agora..."_ pensou, angustiada. A face hostil de Rony retornou no mesmo instante.

- Desgraçado! – gritou o ruivo, incapaz de se conter. A sra Weasley apenas puxou com força o braço de Rony, procurando lembrá-lo de que ainda estavam dentro de um hospital. Ele baixou o tom, mas manteve sua expressão de fúria. – Como você pôde?

- Ah, não ligue para ele... – Fred se pronunciou, interrompendo os dois.

- Pois é, Roniquito está tendo um dia particularmente difícil hoje. – justificou Jorge.

- Não é todo dia que vemos as paredes de nossos castelinhos infantis desabando... – completou o outro gêmeo, com um falso ar de compreensão, bagunçando os cabelos de Rony que parecia prestes a explodir.

- Mas fique tranqüilo, ele supera. – afirmou Jorge, fitando Harry divertido. – À propósito, sei que já disse isso antes, mas... meus parabéns! – adicionou, apertando a mão do cunhado, enquanto Fred largava os cabelos de Rony completamente desalinhados e fazia o mesmo.

- Obrigado. – o moreno agradeceu brevemente e virou-se na direção do amigo. – Rony, eu e Gina vamos nos casar... – tentou, extremamente embaraçado, mas tudo o que recebeu de volta foi um olhar irritado e ressentido. Harry baixou os olhos e aproximou-se de Gina, cauteloso.

- Bem, receio que Harry e Gina tem muito o que conversar e nós estamos atrapalhando, não é mesmo, querida? – o cérebro de Gina gritou, pedindo que sua mãe tivesse piedade de sua situação e enterrasse seus dois pés no chão do quarto e não a deixasse sozinha com Harry nem por um minuto, mas nada saiu de sua garganta, apenas um soluço fraco. A matriarca olhou com ternura para o casal. – Você ficará bem, meu anjo, não se preocupe. E Harry, querido, meus parabéns! Tenho certeza de que será um ótimo pai, assim como foi Tiago! – os olhos da sra Weasley marejaram levemente antes que ela se virasse e se dirigisse para fora, junto com os gêmeos, que praticamente arrancaram Rony de lá.

As batidas descompassadas do coração da ruiva eram tão fortes que ela poderia jurar que Harry estava escutando. Ainda mais com aquele silêncio tão constrangedor que caiu sobre eles. Gina não tinha certeza de que gostaria que o silêncio fosse interrompido. Mas ele foi.

- Gina? – chamou Harry, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, embora sua voz tenha saído um tanto quanto estranha, aguda demais para um homem de sua idade e até um pouco falha.

- Sim, Harry? – a ruiva olhou para suas próprias mãos ao dar-se conta de que não conseguia encará-lo.

- Eu... bem, quero dizer, nós... vamos ter um filho? – o moreno perguntou. Era uma pergunta completamente desnecessária, já que recebera congratulações momentos antes, mas Harry parecia querer ouvir de sua boca para ter certeza de que era real.

- Ahn... eu estou grávida. – foi tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu dizer ao olhá-lo nos olhos. Havia um brilho tão intenso e profundo naquelas duas esmeraldas que chegou a assustá-la. Ele estava feliz. Gina poderia dizer até que ele estaria em um quase êxtase pela notícia. Que direito ela teria de tirar isso dele? – Harry, nós precisamos conversar melhor sobre isso. – antes que Gina pudesse pensar no que dizer, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Nada que pudesse colocá-la em apuros, claro, mas ela estava praticamente comunicando-o de que havia algo errado e que ela iria estragar sua alegria muito em breve. Harry pareceu não notar e continuou com o recente e irritante brilho nos olhos.

- Claro que sim... – o moreno sorriu. – Temos muito o que conversar. Quando Fred e Jorge me mandaram aquele berrador eu fiquei sem ação, foi como se o chão tivesse sumido a meus pés! Tem idéia do que eu senti, Gina? – a cada palavra que dizia, Harry levava as mãos aos cabelos, num misto de nervosismo e excitação. Ele sorria como nunca e a ruiva reprimiu a vontade que tinha de contar que seu chão também havia sumido quando recebeu a notícia, mas por alguns motivos a mais. _"Espere... berrador?"_

- Fred e Jorge te mandaram um berrador? – perguntou, assustada.

- Sim, eles me mandaram um berrador! – Harry estava tão eufórico que nem parecia ter ligado para esse exagero dos gêmeos. – Não estavam brigando comigo, mas eles fizeram questão de que todos do Departamento de Mistérios ouvissem as congratulações!

Gina torceu fervorosamente para que os agentes do Departamento de Mistérios soubessem realmente guardar segredo. As coisas não estavam indo nada bem.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Harry. – algo no tom de voz que a ruiva usou ao olhar para o noivo fê-lo vacilar. O sorriso luminoso que estava estampado em seu rosto desapareceu feito mágica.

- Gina... você não está querendo me dizer que não quer ter esse bebê, está? – perguntou, com a voz fraca. Gina fez uma careta de desaprovação.

- Harry, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – retrucou indignada. – Eu apenas... bem, nós precisamos conversar melhor sobre isso, não me peça para dizer nada agora, por favor.

- Certo. – demorou um pouco até que Harry respondesse, havia um pouco de desconfiança e medo em seu olhar. Parecia já ter se apegado a essa criança, como se de repente ela fosse tudo no mundo para ele. Gina não o culpava. Se esse bebê fosse realmente filho de Harry, ele seria o único laço de sangue que o moreno teria no mundo, além da desagradável família Dursley.

_"Deve existir alguma poção que faça os olhos e os cabelos mudarem de cor, não é mesmo?"_ Não poderia tirar isso de Harry de maneira alguma. Não poderia simplesmente ter um bebê loiro de olhos azuis para depois chegar nele e dizer com a maior cara lavada: "me desculpe, acho que me enganei de pai..."

- Vamos, eu te levo para casa. – a voz de Harry tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Ao notar a expressão de semi-terror que surgiu no rosto da ruiva, acrescentou: – Eu não vou pressioná-la, Gina, quando quiser me contar o que está acontecendo, sabe onde me encontrar. Agora vamos, você tem que descansar.

**

* * *

N/A:** Estão sentindo o cheiro de bolo no forno? Pois é, Gina está grávida. E agora começa o grande dilema de sua vida. Contar à Harry sobre o seu pequenino deslize com Draco ou esperar e contar com a sorte no momento do parto? 

Me desculpem pela demora com as atualizações, eu sei que é muito chato ficar esperando e é extremamente 'broxante' acompanhar uma fic que leva séculos para ser atualizada, portanto, me perdoem!

Esse capítulo não teve a participação do nosso querido Draquinho, mas fiquem tranqüilas porque no próximo ele estará marcando presença!!! E Harry estava muito fofo, não acham? Bem, um pouquinho babaca demais, mas ainda assim muito fofo.

Joguem seus tomates e aguardem os próximos capítulos dessa cruel fanfic. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, galerinha... eu vou continuar respondendo pelo sistema do site e quem não estiver logado é só deixar o e-mail, beleza?

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


End file.
